This study uses the glucocorticoid-receptor antagonist RU486 (mifepristone) to treat patients with a diagnosis of psychotic major depression or schizoaffective disorder. This is a follow-up treatment step (or, "compassionate use" study) for our current mifepristone-use protocols ("Treatment of Schizoaffective Disorder Using Mifepristone"GCRC #537 and "Rapid Reversal of Psychotic Depression Using Mifepristone" GCRC #484). It is a non-randomized study providing short-term pharmaco-therapy and measuring effects over an eight-day treatment period. Clinicals were begun in mid-1998 and continue. We have collected data on 1 patient with a diagnosis of schizoaffective disorder.